Dear Diary
by Aalana
Summary: Légers spoilers sur la saison six. "Toute sa vie était résumée dans ces cartons, se dit-elle, réprimant un frisson de répulsion. S'il avait bien quelque chose que Teresa détestait, c'était bien les souvenirs."


**Bonjouuuuur - **

**Me revoici avec un autre OS, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis assez longtemps :).**

**Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas oublié ma fiction, c'est juste que... Je voulais écrire cet OS ... Cependant, la suite de "Un an moins le quart" devrait arriver bientôt, vu que je suis en vacances dans moins d'une semaine ^^'**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, merci encore à ma bêta _JaLiiLove_ qui déchire *-***

**Bonne lecture! **

_**Aalana.**_

* * *

_" I'm twenty-three and just ran across my old diary_  
_I opened it up but i really don't know what inspired me_  
_To do this, but I was instantly in tears_  
_To think of how lost I was during those young years" *_

Teresa Lisbon gara sa voiture, tranquille et sereine, bien que fatiguée. Elle venait de passer une longue journée, avec beaucoup de rapports à remplir... Jane avait encore fait des siennes, il était d'ailleurs encore au bureau, en train de s'expliquer avec Abbott.

Jane. Son Jane, sourit-elle.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte que, enfin, ils étaient ensemble. Ça lui paraissait irréel, fantasmagorique, sa plus grande peur étant de se réveiller un matin et de se rendre compte que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'était qu'une chimère, une invention de son esprit, mais, heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.  
Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, un mentaliste et une flic, allaient bien s'installer ensemble, songea-t-elle en traversant son salon - leur salon - encore encombré de cartons.

Toute sa vie était résumée dans ces cartons, se dit-elle, réprimant un frisson de répulsion. S'il avait bien quelque chose que Teresa détestait, c'était bien les souvenirs.  
Sa mémoire la harcelait en permanence, lui rappelant son passé traumatisant. Etant donné que Jane possédait ce même problème, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de laisser tous leurs souvenirs trop douloureux dans le grenier.  
En revanche, aujourd'hui, elle voulait faire un tri. Elle voulait jeter des choses devenues inutiles, des bibelots et breloques insignifiants, mais provenant d'un passé extrêmement douloureux.

S'armant d'un sac poubelle et de courage, elle monta au grenier.  
L'agent ne s'était jamais rendue dans cette pièce, elle avait laissé à son amant le soin de déposer les cartons.  
Elle découvrait donc la pièce, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'ils n'était pas seuls à avoir leurs souvenirs dans cette pièce, les anciens propriétaires en avaient également laissé, elle apercevait un cheval à bascule, des meubles qui, elle en était certaine, ne leur appartenait pas.

Décidée à en finir, elle ouvrit le premier carton. Dedans était entassées des photos, surtout de sa famille, avant le drame qui l'avait déchirée. Elle prit celle du dessus, la dernière photo avant l'accident de sa mère.

Retenant ses larmes devant le sourire de cette femme, à qui elle ressemblait tant, Teresa se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pensé d'elle maintenant. Si elle aurait été fière.

Et son visage, à elle, Teresa, était tellement innocent. Tellement enfantin. Son regard était pur, elle ne voyait pas cette fêlure dans ses yeux émeraudes, cette cassure montrant qu'elle avait du grandir trop vite.  
Si elle avait su qu'elle allait devoir assurer le rôle de mère pour ses frères, dont l'un tellement petit que sa mère le tenait dans ses bras, l'enfant ne savant pas marcher.  
Son père, pas encore ravagé par l'alcool tenait sa femme par la taille, son visage rayonnant de bonheur, bonheur malheureusement éphémère.

Teresa ferma ses yeux qui laissèrent échapper quelques larmes, regrettant soudainement de s'être laissée aller à trier ses affaires. Elle allait refermer le carton lorsqu'un éclat pourpre attira son attention.

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Elle l'avait jeté pourtant...  
Fouillant frénétiquement le carton à la recherche de cet éclat, cette potentielle hallucination venant d'heures trop sombres, Teresa jetait à l'autre bout de la pièce des photos, des cartes de vœux provenant d'obscures tantes, lorsqu'elle le trouva.

Malgré le temps et les pages qui avait jaunies, son journal d'adolescente était intact.

Ses doigts parcouraient la couverture, caressant cet ensemble de feuilles qui avait été son confident lors de cette période difficile.  
Elle avait commencé l'écriture de ce journal à la mort de sa maman, sous les conseils de sa grand mère. Lisbon l'entendait encore lui dire " Teresa, tu vis un moment très dur, l'écriture peut décharger des fois... Essaies, écris ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, ça ne peut que te faire du bien ma chérie" en lui donnant le carnet, ce carnet même qu'elle avait dans les mains aujourd'hui, trente ans plus tard.

Tentant de calmer sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle ouvrit son journal, les mains tremblantes. Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était juste… Indescriptible. C'était un mélange de nostalgie, de tristesse, de souffrance et de … Bonheur.  
Car oui, malgré les souvenirs douloureux que contenait ce carnet, il contenait quand même des moments joyeux, passés avec ses frères. Des moments où ils n'étaient pas submergés par l'horreur de leur situation, des moments où ils vivaient, tout simplement.

Devant son journal, Teresa parcourait les pages, parcourait ses souvenirs et une partie de sa vie.

" Cher journal, cela fait maintenant six mois que maman est morte. Je me rends compte qu'avant, je ne connaissais pas le réel manque, je ne connaissais pas la réelle souffrance. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée, je veux arrêter. Je veux arrêter de m'occuper de tout ici, des tâches ménagères, de mes frères, je veux que Papa arrête de s'autodétruire, il nous emmène dans sa boucle infernale, et si il coule, nous perdrons pied avec lui… "

" Cher journal, aujourd'hui, Tommy s'est coupé avec un bout de verre, un bout de la bouteille que Papa a cassée hier.  
J'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, avec James et Lucas (personne n'aurait pu les garder sinon), et je crois bien que le docteur a remarqué les bleus sur nous, les marques de la colère de notre père. Il m'a posé des tas de questions, auxquelles j'ai répondu assez évasivement. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne solution, mais la dernière chose que je veux est que notre famille soit divisée, que mes frères et moi allions en famille d'accueil, séparés. "

" Cher journal, hier, je suis allé avec Tommy, James et Lucas à la fête foraine. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit que j'apprécie, mais voir des étoiles dans les yeux de mes frères m'a mis du baume au cœur. Ils étaient tellement ravis !  
Lucas, qui est encore petit est monté dans un manège, mais il a eu un peu peur, alors je suis montée avec lui. Quant à Tommy et James, ils ont dépensés plein d'argent dans le stand de tir. Ils ont décidés de m'offrir le lot qu'ils avaient gagné, un chat en peluche. J'ai passé l'âge, certes, mais ce cadeau est l'un des plus beaux que l'on m'ait jamais offert. "

Teresa sourit, repensant à cette soirée. A vrai dire, ça avait sûrement été la plus belle de son adolescence, elle et ses frères avaient pu oublier, le temps d'un instant, leur malheur.  
Elle sauta quelques pages, consciente que le temps lui manquait avant le retour de Jane, et elle voulait encore trier ses cartons.

" Cher journal, aujourd'hui Papa est mort. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. Mon père est mort, il a rejoint ma mère. Les mots me manquent pour expliquer ce que je ressens face à sa disparition. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais sur certains points, je suis soulagée, mes frères pourront se reconstruire. J'ai l'impression que j'avais déjà fait le deuil de mon père. L'homme que j'ai côtoyé durant ces quatre dernières années n'était pas mon l'homme qui m'a donné la vie et élevée. Il avait perdu la vie en même temps que Maman."

Et c'était ainsi que ce journal se terminait. Cependant, il lui restait une page, une seule, et Teresa voulait maintenant l'achever. Achever à la fois ce cahier, mais aussi tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie.

Laissant ses pensées la guider, Teresa prit son stylo et écrivit ces mots:

"Maman, Papa, maintenant, je suis heureuse."

Soudain, un bruit retentit, et Teresa se retrouva enlacée par deux bras puissant, par la personne qui partageait sa vie.

" - Que faisais tu ? "  
" - Rien d'important. Disons que je mettais certaines choses au clair. Mais maintenant c'est fini. " dit-elle en lui saisissant la main, l'entraînant avec elle.

Elle ferma la porte du grenier, mais prit quand même son journal.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, mais Teresa avait autre chose en tête.  
" - Je reviens, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, d'accord ? " indiqua-t-elle.

Prenant un sac, Lisbon sortit dans le jardin. Il devait être vers vingt et une heures, il faisait donc assez frais.  
Elle alla vers le chêne, arbre symbole de la vie dans de nombreuses cultures, et commença à creuser à son pied.  
Puis, elle saisit le sac contenant son carnet, et le posa dans le trou. Jeter son carnet lui avait semblé impensable, mais le laisser dans le grenier également, elle avait donc décidé de l'enterrer. Teresa ne voulait absolument pas enfouir ses souvenirs, elle voulait juste clore cette partie de sa vie.

Elle l'enterra donc, et sentit sa quiétude revenir. Elle se sentait bien mieux comme ça. Le carnet était enterré, la page tournée, le journal fermé tandis qu'une nouvelle histoire ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

*: Chanson de MikelWJ (qui n'a aucun rapport avec le texte, mais ces lyrics collaient bien avec cet OS je trouve.)


End file.
